Immortelle
by PockyCake
Summary: AU&NxT: Cependant, sa joie matinale s’enflamma en un clin d’œil lorsque son regard croisa cette affiche. Ce qu’il vit sur celle-ci le surprit beaucoup ... L’adrénaline montait en lui et Neji se laissa guider par ses pas...
1. Un retour en arrière

**Note de l'auteur** :PockyCake est de retour avec une nouvelle fic! Mais cette fois-ci en français! Je sais que je devrais terminer mes deux autres histoires en anglais, mais en parcourant ma chambre, j'ai retrouvé un vieux texte et je tenais absolument m'en inspirer pour une nouvelle histoire. Cette fois-ci, je met en scène Neji et Tenten.

**Disclamer** : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kishimoto-sensei!!

**Contexte** : Ce type de fanfic est purement OOC (out of character).

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Un retour en arrière**

En plein Tokyo, dans le brouhaha quotidien du lundi matin, se trouvait Hyuuga Neji. Un garçon bien banal qui attendait patiemment le prochain train pour aller travailler. Bien qu'il soit banal, il avait tout pour faire tourner les têtes des femmes, grand homme avec une belle peau blanche et des cheveux foncée. Il s'était levé de bon pied ce matin-là et il était tout joyeux à l'idée de commencer une nouvelle journée.

Cependant, sa joie matinale s'enflamma en un clin d'œil lorsque son regard croisa cette affiche. Ce qu'il vit sur celle-ci le surprit beaucoup.

On y voyait une jeune fille, elle devait être l'actrice principale d'un prochain film. Son visage lui était familier. Avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux marrons qui illuminaient son visage, le jeune homme était certain de l'avoir vu quelque part. Puis le lien se fit.

Neji la connaissait, c'était Tenten. Tous les deux s'étaient aimés à la folie jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent. En effet, elle avait péri dans un accident de voitures. Neji était sous le choc. Elle était vivante? Depuis quand? Comment? Pourtant, ses funérailles avaient bien eu lieu. En une fraction de seconde, une sorte de folie envoûta notre jeune homme. Le doute germa en lui. Oubliant ses préoccupations routinières, il se précipita jusqu'à chez elle.

L'adrénaline montait en lui et Neji se laissa guider par ses pas qui connaissaient très bien le chemin. Il avait parcouru ce chemin maintes fois. Pourtant, ces dernières années, il avait décidé de renoncer à tout ce qui avait trait avec la demoiselle.

Promet-moi que tu restera en vie… S'il te plait, dit-le moi…

Il avait promis. En tant qu'homme, il ne revenait pas sur ses mots et pour y parvenir, il avait décidé de l'oublier. Bien que sa mort fut atroce, il ne trouvait pas d'autres solutions que de l'oublier. À chaque fois qu'il se mettait à songer à Tenten, il avait la gorge serrée et il pouvait très bien passer des journées entières enfermé et sans parler à quiconque. Mais ce genre de comportement ne convenait pas à un Hyuuga. Ainsi, il s'était convaincu que de l'oublier était la meilleure solution qu'il n'avait pu penser.

Par contre, il n'était pas rare de voir Neji renoncer à plusieurs femmes. Lee avait souvent traîné Neji dans des boîtes de nuit en espérant que celui-ci trouverai l'âme sœur, mais en vain. Neji parvenait toujours à leur reprocher quelque chose ou tout simplement, finissait par quitter discrètement l'endroit, car de toute façon, les femmes ne l'intéressait pas!

Neji était enfin arrivé devant la maison de Tenten. Du plus loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, ses parents à la brunette vivaient toujours là. Il hésita un instant, mais finit par vaincre sa peur et se mit à marcher vers la porte. Si le vieux couple lui demanderait ce qu'il faisait ici, il n'aura qu'à inventer une excuse du genre : «Je tenais à prendre de vos nouvelles…» Ce qui pourrait paraître étrange car depuis l'évènement, ils avaient complètement coupé tout contact.

Après une bonne respiration, le jeune homme sonna à la porte. Le bruit retendit dans toute la maison et quelques bruit de pas se faisaient entendre et finalement, la porte s'ouvrit. À sa grande surprise, une jeune fille avec de long cheveux bruns et avec des yeux marrons étincelants ouvrit la porte. Avant que la jeune fille ne put ouvrir la bouche, Neji la devança : « TENTEN ! » La petite brunette ne comprenait pas et ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Tenten! C'est toi?

- …

- Je-

- MAMAN, y'a un autre paparazzi qui m'harcèle et n'arrête pas de dire que je suis TENTEN.

Puis la jeune fille s'adressa à Neji.

- Au fait, je lui ressemble tant?

- …

- Oh! Neji-chan!

La mère de celle-ci arriva à la porte. Elle n'avait pas changé, avait les même cheveux bruns relevés en chignon, elle était toujours la même après toutes ces années, à part que quelques rides apparaissaient ici et là sans toutefois encombrer son visage.

- Mais que fais-tu, entre voyons! Ne reste pas là !

- Neji ne comprenait plus, il ne s'était pas tromper sur une chose, les parents de Tenten vivaient toujours ici. Alors, qui c'était cette petite fille? Paparazzi? Harcèlement?

- Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'ait vu, alors comment vas-tu de ces temps-ci Neji-chan? Veux-tu quelques chose à boire?

- Je vais bien merci et non merci pour boire.

- Toujours aussi poli! Allez prend un petit quelque chose, tu n'as pas à être gêné!

- Non... ça va.

Bien que la mère accueillait si bien Neji, le jeune homme se sentait regardé de toute part par l'autre petite demoiselle. Elle le fusillait du regard et gardait le silence depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la maison.

«Alors c'est toi Neji? Hyuuga Neji si je ne me trompe?» finit par dire la petite fille.

- Je… je vois que je suis connu. Et toi, qui es-tu?

- Ah…Neji-chan! Il est vrai que vous n'aviez pas eu l'occasion de vous rencontrer! Je te présente ma fille, Tomoyo. Elle est la cadette dans la famille, 2 ans plus jeune que Tenten.

Au nom de la jeune fille , le visage de Neji s'assombrit et finit par murmurer un faible «Enchanté» . Tomoyo lui fit un signe de tête.

- Alors Neji-chan, si tu me permet de continuer à t'appeler ainsi, où en es-tu? Une nouvelle copine?

- Non.

- Ah? Comment ça se fait.. laisse moi compter, tu aura bientôt 25 ans si je ne me trompe? Tenten aussi aura…

- Maman, j'aimerais montrer quelque chose à Neji.

- Ah bien sûr ma cocotte! Pendant ce temps je ferai ton plat favori et si ça ne te dérange pas Neji, tu resteras dîner. Tenten arrivera dans quelques…

Sans qu'elle n'ait pu terminé sa phrase, Tomoyo prit Neji par la manche et le traîna dans les escaliers. Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers une certaine chambre. Neji connaissait ce couloir par cœur et redoutait la chambre de Tenten le plus au monde. Il y avait tant de souvenirs qu'il préféra ne pas se rappeler. Il arrêta brusquement la jeune fille.

- Non.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je sais où tu m'emmènes. Par la peine de te donner autant de mal, je ne suis pas ici pour rendre hommage à ta sœur aînée. Je me fiche-

Sur ces mots, la jeune cadettes claqua Neji de toute ses forces.

- Crétin! Surveille ce que tu dis. Sais-tu quel jour on est? Et remercie moi pour t'avoir épargné l'interminable discours que faisait ma mère.

- Oui, oui, je te remercie. Je suis venu ici pour une seule chose mais je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé et si tu pourrais bien me laisser partir. Je suis déjà en retard pour le bou-

- Justement, tu es venu ici pour quoi?

- Ça ne te regarde pas!

- Ahh ça! Tu ne partiras pas sans me l'avoir dit !

- Arrête tes caprices et laisse moi partir !

- Tu as des jambes, tu sais très bien où la por-

Sans qu'elle n'ait pu terminé sa phrase, Neji se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Puis, Tomoyo se précipita vers Neji et se plaça devant l'homme qui s'apprêtait à descendre et tendit les bras pour l'empêcher de passer.

- Quand je disais que je voulais te montrer quelque chose, c'est parce que je tenais vraiment à te montrer quelque chose.

Intrigué, Neji se mit à fixer la jeune cadette. Après quelques instant, Neji s'éloigna des escaliers et se plaqua contre le mur, les bras croisés.

- C'est quoi que tu veux me montrer?

- Penses-tu que Nee-chan soit réellement morte?

- Bon si c'est pour perdre mon temps, je préférerais partir…

Neji avança de quelques pas, mais la jeune cadette se planta devant lui pour l'insister à rester où il était.

- Mais non, arrête! Tu dois m'écouter jusqu'à la fin! Il y a quelque chose sur quoi je doute et j'en ai parlé à personne et je crois que tu es une des rares personnes à qui je puisse en parler. Tu travailles dans la police non?

- Oui je travaille dans la police… Eh! Comment tu le sais ça?

- Peu importe! Avec la façon que tu as dû résoudre plusieurs enquêtes, tu va comprendre pourquoi je doute sur la mort de ma sœur.

- C'est bon… crache le morceau, dit Neji d'un air lasse.

- Tu as l'air de t'en foutre.

- …

- Bon ça ne me regarde pas… Oui c'est ça, je doute que tout ce circle ne soit que mensonges. En fait, je n'y crois pas du tout.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que la veille de sa mort, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma sœur.

- Je ne vois pas le lien, s'impatienta Neji.

Vraiment il ne comprenait pas ce que Tomoyo voulait dire. Il était normal qu'en tant que petite sœur, la mort d'une proche ait été difficile à vivre et qu'elle s'était imaginé que cette défunte vit toujours parmi les mortels, mais ça, Neji ne voulait pas le savoir.

- Vraiment, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- MAIS, LAISSE-MOI FINIR!

- Tomoyo? Ça ne va pas là-haut? s'inquiéta la mère.

- No-non maman, tout va bien ! répondit Tomoyo, Neji, laisse-moi terminer veux-tu?

- Oui, oui… Mais comme tu peux bien le voir, ça m'irrite qu'on parle de Tenten.

- Et pourquoi?

- Pourquoi penses-tu?

- Ah, vous étiez un couple? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi maman te nommait de temps en temps…

- Tu n'étais pas au courant? Désolé de te le dire, mais tu joues un mauvais rôle de petite sœur, fit constater le jeune homme sèchement.

- Ah ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute. En faite, je n'ai jamais connu Tenten avant le jour qu'elle m'ait envoyé la lettre dont je t'ai parlé. En plus, si je vie avec maman, c'est parce qu'elle a besoin de compagnie. Sinon je serais aux États-unis à l'heure qu'il est.

- Et Nobu?

- Nobu? L'ex à maman? Il l'a laissé après la mort de Tenten.

- Étrange…

- En effet! Bref, je n'ai jamais vraiment connu ou rencontré Tenten. Même que j'ai raté ses funérailles!

- Ah ça me revient, Tenten m'avait déjà raconté qu'elle avait une petite sœur et qui vivait avec son père.

- Oui, voilà!

- Alors, c'est quoi que tu tenais tant à me raconter?

- Oui… pour faire cela court, je n'y crois pas à la mort de Tenten. Pourquoi? Parce que la veille de sa mort, j'ai reçu une drôle de lettre de sa part. Et plus j'y pense, plus je trouve cela louche que je l'aie reçu la veille de sa mort. Coïncidence me dis-tu? Non je ne penses pas car de la manière que la lettre est écrite, on a l'impression qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui arriver…

- Désolé de t'interrompe, mais as-tu envisager le fait qu'elle soit peut-être au courant qu'elle allait mourir? Elle pratiquait un métier dangereux tu sais?

- Mais encore… même si elle envisageait le fait qu'elle allait mourir, cela ne mérite pas une enquête? Aussi… as-tu vu son corps? Elle est vraiment morte? Tu l'a vue de tes propres yeux?

- Tu me poses de drôles de questions.

- Arrête, c'est important pour moi et surtout pour toi ! Alors joue au jeu et réponds moi!

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vu le corps. Aux funérailles, le cercueil était clos.

- Ah ha! Une raison de plus pour penser qu'elle peut être encore en vie!

- Tu sais très bien que c'est à la discrétion de la famille qu'on montre le corps ou non.

- Je le sais ça! Mais c'est quand même louche. Il y avait beaucoup de gens?

- De la famille et des amis proches. Beaucoup d'amis du collège.

- C'est quand même louche tout cela. Mais je n'y crois pas, un point c'est tout. C'est peut-être mon sixième sens de femme qui se développe et je sais que je peux m'y fier.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu y a songé parce que tu avais un pressentiment? Rien de plus? Aucune preuve, rien?

- Neji ne comprenait pas cette petite, mais la colère montait en lui et il refusait de croire à son histoire basée sur de tels faits. Ou encore, il ne voulait pas avoir espoir en quelque chose peu probable.

- Neji! Calme-toi. J'en ai une preuve si c'est cela que tu veux. La lettre, c'en est une ça!

- J'en ai assez entendu. Je te laisse à tes petites histoires.

Puis Neji se dirigea vers les escaliers et accéléra le pas lorsque la jeune cadette le suivait.

- Hyuuga Neji! Je n'ai pas terminé! Tu sais, c'est très impoli de ne pas laisser les autres terminer lorsqu'ils parlent! Neji! Oi! Écoute-moi veux tu?

Par politesse, Neji s'excusa auprès de la mère de Tomoyo et s'éclipsa rapidement. Tomoyo continua à le suivre. Neji s'arrêta brusquement et Tomoyo heurta le dos de Neji.

- Ouch…

- Tu es vraiment têtue. Je peux te dire que tu tiens ça de ta sœur.

- Bon, vas-tu m'écouter jusqu'à la fin maintenant? En fait il n'en reste pas gros…

- Alors finissons-en!

Neji se retourna vers la jeune fille. Ils étaient maintenant dehors, sur le trottoir, devant la maison. Il faisait un peu frisquet, mais le soleil rayonnait de partout ce qui rendait la journée agréable. Dans la rue, il y avait plusieurs cerisiers en fleurs et les pétales virevoltaient et inondaient le chemin. Le printemps était vraiment là.

- Je vais jouer le rôle du grand frère et t'épauler sur ta tristesse et ton espoir de croire que Tenten soit toujours vivante, je vais t'écouter. Mais après ça, c'est tout! Je m'en vais et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne remettrais pas les pieds ici!

- Neji…

- Quoi?

- Tu t'en fou vraiment?

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça?

- Je ne sais pas… de la façon que tu réagis. Tu penses que tu caches bien tes sentiments? Je t'ai vu tantôt, dès qu'on prononce le nom de Tenten, tu t'affoles et tu veux à tout prix qu'on change de sujet. Ou tu fais comme si tu ne voulais rien savoir, alors que dans le fond, tu écoutes attentivement dans l'espoir de peut-être la retrouvée?

- N'importe quoi!

- Mais bon, comme j'ai dit tantôt, cela ne me regarde pas. Mais je tiens à terminer ce que j'avais commencé et je crois que finalement, cela serait plus simple que je te laisse la lettre et que tu l'a lises. D'ailleurs, si je te parle de tout cela, c'est parce qu'elle te mentionne et j'ai jugé bon de t'en parler tout de suite. Faut croire que je suis chanceuse, car les visites à la maison se font rare, alors je connais peu de gens qui connaissent vraiment bien Tenten de son vivant.

La cadette se tut et reprit son souffle.

- Bon je vais rentrer, à toi de décider ce que tu pourras faire de tout cela.

- Tomoyo lui tendis la lettre. Neji hésita quelques instant et finit par l'accepter.

- Oh mais que vois-je! Une lettre d'amour? Tomoyo, tu sais, Neji aime beaucoup ta grand sœur, tu ne peux pas l'avoir!

Deux grosse gouttes d'eau glissèrent des têtes des deux jeunes gens.

- Oh fait Neji-chan, je ne t'ai pas bien compris, tu pars? Déjà? Tu ne veux pas attendre Tenten? Allez, fais-moi plaisir et reste à dîner!

Le regard de Tomoyo croisa avec celui du Hyuuga et osa les épaules.

- Maman! Neji est un homme occupé, il reviendra une autre fois.

La jeune fille tira sa mère par le bras pour rentrer dans leur demeure, mais celle-ci refusa de bouger. Elle fixa Neji d'un regard profond. Ne sachant que faire, Neji resta là.

- Tu dois me trouver folle, n'est-ce pas Neji?

Jamais elle ne l'appelait par son prénom sans suffixe, seulement dans les moments sérieux. Sans aucun doute, ce moment était douloureux pour les deux.- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus rien savoir de nous. Mais sache que pour moi, tu es toujours mon garçon et que tu es la bienvenue ici. Fais-moi plaisir, viens prendre un repas avec moi. Je me sens si seule.

Tomoyo relâcha le bras de sa mère.

- Maman…

- Tomoyo, c'est une bonne fille mais elle n'a jamais connu l'amour maternel dont elle avait besoin lorsqu'elle était petite. Je suis égoïste, je perd une enfant et j'en retrouve une autre. Une à qui j'ai tout donné et dieu me la vole. L'autre, à qui je n'ai rien donné et qui fait tout pour me tenir en vie.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Tu es certainement venu ici parce que tu croyais que Tenten est en vie? Oh mon garçon, je suis désolée, mais elle n'est plus de ce monde. Les affiches? C'est Tomoyo qui y figure. Elle est tellement jolie, aussi belle que sa sœur aînée. Tu t'es trompé Neji. Oh mon enfant, je m'excu-

- Oka-san, j'ai faim.

Tomoyo releva la tête et avec sa mère , se mit à fixer Neji qui s'était brusquement retourné.

- J'ai faim. Qu'est qu'on mange aujourd'hui? On mange les bon sandwichs que Tenten aime tant?

En prononçant ces mots, un sourire se créa sur les lèvres de la femme et des larmes surgirent des yeux de Neji. Pour une fois en plusieurs années, il réussit finalement à pleurer. Étrangement, cela lui a fait du bien de parler de Tenten au présent. Après tout, peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il croyait encore que Tenten existait. Du moins, dans son cœur.

**À suivre...**

* * *

_Reviews... SVP? :)) Merci de lire !_


	2. Une visite surprise

Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur** :Chapitre 2 est là! En espérant que cela vous plaira. Le dévoilement de la lettre est là aussi ! :) De plus, je tiens à préciser que je suis du Québec, alors peut-être qu'il y a des expressions qui vous semble bizarre. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail pour clarifier certaine chose.

**Disclamer** : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kishimoto-sensei !!

**Contexte** : AU, Tokyo. Il se pourrait que les personnages ne soit pas connaissable. De toute façon, je joue avec des personnages qu'on ne voit pas vraiment dans la série, alors c'est un peu dure d'être fidèle à la série avec le peu d'informations données. Sinon, je ne pense pas que ce soit bien grave et que cela ne vous empêchera pas de bien aimer la fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

**Une visite surprise**

Neji était maintenant au boulot. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne s'est aperçu de rien.

- NEJI !

C'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que Lee l'ait découvert .

- T'as déjà dîner ?

- Ouais …

- Pourquoi t'étais en retard ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas .

Avec cette réponse, une drôle d'ambiance glaciale envahissait soudainement la salle. Lee s'était assombri dans un coin et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles. L'ignorant complètement, Neji se leva de sa chaise, passa près de Lee et se pressa à quitter les lieux. Il s'immobilisa, Lee s'était rapproché de lui, les jambes fléchis, et tirait le pantalon de Neji.

«Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça? »

Il se redressa pour faire face à Neji avec de grosses pupilles brillants sur le point de verser quelques larmes.

«Moi qui pensait qu'on était les meilleurs amis du mondeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! »

Neji laissa échapper un soupir et se retourna.

«Désolé Lee, mais j'ai pas la tête à te raconter ma vie. »

Puis, Neji franchit la porte, abandonna Lee.

_Lee, tu sais très bien qu'il y a des moments où qu'il faut laisser Neji tranquille._

- Qui est là?

En un mouvement brusque, ses mains prirent instinctivement le révolver, Lee était certain d'avoir entendu une voix de femme. Le jeune homme avança de quelques pas, scrutant tous les coins de la pièce. Tous les meubles étaient bels et bien à leur emplacement habituelles et rien ne semblait anormale. Puis, un objet attira le regard de Lee. C'était un cadre renversé poser sur le bureau. Intrigué, Lee le remit à l'endroit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le contour du cadre était d'un certain marron. Sur celui-ci, on pouvait apercevoir la photo d'un groupe de gens en uniformes. La photo datait de l'époque où que Neji et Lee fréquentaient encore Konoha Gakuren. Les garçons étaient vêtus d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Lee était habillé selon le code vestimentaire, chemise boutonnée et le pantalon bien remonté, alors qu'on pouvait apercevoir Neji avec une chemise déboutonnée ce qui laissait entrevoir sa camisole noire. Il portait une chaîne autour du cou et vous l'auriez sûrement deviner, Neji était bien décontracté dans ses habits comme la plupart des autres garçons sur la photo.

Au centre de la photo, on pouvait remarquer la présence d'une jeune brunette. Elle avait deux chignons sur la tête et rayonnait avec son sourire. Leur camarade de classe était aussi vêtue d'une chemise blanche, mais portait une jupe. La jupe était plissée et arrivait presqu'aux genous. Cette fille était reconnue pour être un garçon manqué mais possédait tout de même un certain charme pour faire tomber les mecs.

«Alors Tenten, ça fait déjà un an que tu nous as quitté? Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu oublier ça? Tu me pardonnes? »

Lee resta là un moment, à contempler l'image, puis s'étira et se frappa les joues : «Yosh! Le boulot m'appelle!» Il fit une série de pompes et bourré d'énergie, il lança un dernier regard au cadre et lui fit un « thumb up» avec un gros sourire étincelant puis quitta la salle.

À quelques couloirs de là, Neji se retrouva devant le bureau de son supérieur, Maito Gai. Neji n'attendit pas de se faire appeler pour expliquer son retard. Il préféra prendre de l'avant car il savait très bien que le pire était à venir. Il n'allait pas se faire réprimander, au contraire, Gai était plutôt quelqu'un de… très spécial. Après s'être amplement préparé, Neji cogna à la porte.

- Oui.

- Monsieur.

- NEJI!

- …

- Quel bon vent t'amène jusqu'à ma demeure?

- …

- Pas plus bavard aujourd'hui je vois?

Vraiment, Neji ne s'était pas assez préparé. À chaque fois c'était la même chose, Gai avait le don d'être constamment joyeux et à plusieurs reprise, il avait du mal à voir qu'il avait Gai comme… patron. Le jeune agent avait l'impression que la vie de cet homme était toujours rose, même dans les moments les plus critiques. Lorsqu'il fallait mettre la main sur un grand criminel, Gai finissait toujours par parler comme si c'était déjà fait et parlait toujours de la bonne bière qu'il prendrait après avec les collègues. Dès ses premiers jours de service, Neji avait cesser de chercher à comprendre ce drôle de personnage et il se contenta de suivre ses indications. Après tout, il était quand même le commandant en chef de sa division.

- Monsieur, je suis ici parce…

- NE DIT PLUS RIEN! Ce jour est spécial pour toi et moi! Le temps passe tellement vite!

- Gai était de dos et il faisait face à la fenêtre d'où il observait le ciel.

- TENTENNNN! Tu nous entends n'est-ce pas?

- …

- Neji ne t'a toujours pas oublié ! Même qu'il est entré en retard!

- Monsieur…

- Ahhh l'amour, toujours l'amour.

- Monsieur…

- L'amour est aussi fort que la jeunesse!

- COMMANDANT EN CHEF, MONSIEUR MAITO GAI!

En entendant son titre au complet, Gai finit par se retourner, sans toutefois montrer aucun effets de surprise sur son visage.

- PRÉSENT !

- Est-ce qu'il y aurait du nouveau? Un nouvel cas?

- Ahhh si seulement ce monde était parfait, la police n'existerait même pas, Neji-kun!

- Oui en effet…

- Je vois que tu es d'accord avec moi !

Gai lui avait affliger son plus beau sourire et on pouvait voir que ses dents étaient d'une blancheur rare jusqu'à éblouir aveuglément Neji. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Gai à Lee, ces deux hommes se ressemblaient étrangement beaucoup…

- Bref… soyons sérieux, oui il y a du nouveau, mais je pense que je vais t'en reparler demain, Neji. En fait, tu es en congé aujourd'hui.

- Monsieur! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Imaginez qu'il y ait une urgence, c'est pas parce que j'ai des …

- Alors tu l'avoues qu'elle te manque?

- … Je ne vois pas le rapport, monsieur.

- Neji tu peux te confier à moi ! dit Gai avec un clin d'œil.

Offusqué, Neji quitta la salle sur le champ.

«Désolé Neji, mais je ne veux pas te parler de ce qui vient d'être découvert… Cela devra attendre. »

Vraiment, Neji ne comprenait pas le commandant, il lui était déjà arrivé qu' on l'ait réveillé en pleine nuit pour du renfort dans l'arrondissement de Shibuya, alors qu'il était en vacance! Lorsqu'il demandait du travail, on refusait et quand il voulait se reposer, on l'en empêchait, Gai était à ne rien comprendre. Perdu dans ses pensés, Neji mit ses mains dans ses poches et de sa poche droite, il ressortit du papier et se rendit vite compte que c'était la lettre que Tomoyo lui avait donné ce matin. Il se mit à la lire.

Tokyo, 5 mars 2007

_Tomoyo,_

_J'espère que tout se porte bien pour toi et ta carrière aux États-unis._

Puis il s'arrêta. Avait-il vraiment le goût de savoir quelles avaient été les dernières volontées ou pensées de Tenten? Il n'avait que lu la première ligne et il sentait de la lourdeur dans sa poitrine, comme si son cœur était sur le point de transpercer sa poitrine. Par compte, quelque part en lui, il ne pouvait se foutre de son ancienne partenaire, alors il se remit à la lecture.

_En ce qui me concerne, je sens que quelque chose de grave va arriver, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas trop._

_Sinon, une nouvelle mission m'attend._

_Ultérieurement, j'aimerais que tu viennes pour mon anniversaire._

_Impossible j'imagine, t'es trop occupée avec ta carrière d'actrice._

_Si seulement on vivait dans le même coin, ça arrangerait beaucoup de chose._

_En attendant, j'espère que père se porte bien._

_Notamment avec sa nouvelle business et sa copine, je lui envoie de bonnes ondes positives._

_Vraiment, il faudrait se rencontrer en personne avant qui ne soit trop tard…_

_Impatiente comme je suis, je trouve qu'on a attendu assez longtemps._

_En plus, je crois qu'Oka-san aura bientôt besoin de toi, tu verras…_

_Je t'adore, portes-toi bien et garde le sourire,_

Tenten

_P.s. : J'aimerais que tu montres cette lettre à Neji, peu importe ce qu'il arrivera._

Il finit la lecture et releva ses yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'il était à la porte de sortie de l'établissement, il avait fait sa lecture en marchant et n'avait pas prêtait attention à où il se dirigeait. Peu importe, Gai lui avait donné congé, mieux vaut en profité, puis il sortit.

Le soleil était encore présent pour cette journée de printemps. Neji ne put s'empêcher de penser à elle.

«Au moins, aujourd'hui il fait beau… pour toi. »

Le Hyuuga fixait le ciel et observait un oiseau qui volait seul dans les airs. Le jeune homme avait une drôle d'habitude de repérer des oiseaux solitaires, surtout lorsqu'il pensait à des proches décédés. Il se rappelait entre autre qu'après la mort de son père, il s'était éloigné des autres et avait ignoré Hinata pour aux moins 10 jours. Sa petite cousine le suivait partout et s'inquiétait, mais n'osait jamais s'approcher. Elle l'observait de loin et veillait sur lui. Un jour, le petit garçon s'était entraîné dans la forêt et sans qu'il ne l'ait su, Hinata l'avait suivi. La petite fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi Neji se retrouvait autant seul et avait l'intention de le découvrir. Elle fit attention à ce que son cousin ne la remarquerait pas et se plaça derrière un arbre et guettait les moindres mouvements de son cousin. Il s'était finalement arrêter et pour une fois, Hinata ne l'avait pas surpris en train de pleurer, mais de sourire. Voyant ce changement de comportement, Hinata s'approcha à petits pas vers lui et se mit aussi à fixer le ciel bleu.

La petite Hinata avait finalement découvert ce que Neji cherchait, un oiseau. Étrangement, l'oiseau qu'ils observaient, était seul. Pourtant, c'était le printemps et les oiseaux reviennent naturellement en groupe. Peut-être que celui-ci s'ait égaré en chemin.

«_Hinata, tu vois l'oiseau? Oka-san ma raconté que cet oiseau, c'était papa. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici, alors il avait le choix de se transformer en un animal et c'est l'oiseau qu'il a choisi. Grâce à ses ailes, il peut maintenant s'envoler. J'aimerais bien moi aussi m'envoler et rejoindre papa._ »

Elle se mit à pleurer et s'accrocha aux vêtements de Neji, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait pleuré à ce moment là, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de triste dans ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Ils restèrent là pendant un moment avant de retourner à la maison.

Dans la rue, devant le poste de police de Tokyo, une jeune femme s'approcha de Neji. Les cheveux noires, d'un reflet violet, jusqu'aux épaules, elle avait les mêmes yeux que Neji. elle se plaça à côté de lui et se mit aussi à fixer le ciel.

«Ah! Un oiseau! »

Neji se retourna et se mit face à sa cousine. Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis Hinata lui rendit un gros sourire.

- Neji-nisan!

- Que fais-tu ici?

Hinata gonfla ses joues d'un air faché, elle lui répondit :

- C'est comme ça tu accueilles ta cousine qui prend le temps de venir te voir?

- Bah non… c'est pas ça…

- Alors amène-moi dans un café!

- Je m'excuse mais ça sera pour une autre fois.

- EH? Pourquoi? J'espère t'as pas oublié que ta perdu un pari contre moi!

- Un pari? Quel pari? Ça existe un pari? Ça s'achète où ça?

- NI-SAN!

- OK, j'ai compris.

- Mon café! dit Hinata d'un air autoritaire.

Je crains que je préfère l'ancienne Hinata, toute mignonne et timide…

- Qu'est t'as dis?

- Rien.

Tous les deux se rendirent dans un café à deux coins de rue de la station de police. Ils avait parié que Hinata ne sera jamais capable de sortir avec un mec avant la fin de ses études universitaires. Bien sûr, Hinata avait un œil sur un certain jeune homme, mais elle était beaucoup trop timide pour faire les premiers pas et malheureusement pour Neji, elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de se confier à lui. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne s'était pas confié à Sakura ou à Ino ou même à Tenten… mais celle-ci lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle voulait l'avis d'un garçon. L'air glaciale de Sasuke, ou la paresse de Shikamaru ne lui disait rien et elle avait ensuite pensé à son adorable cousin, Neji. Il voyait bien qu'il arrivait en dernier, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et se mit à écouter ses interminables histoires d'amour.

C'était de cette manière qu'ils en arrivèrent à leur pari. Leurs personnalités étaient tellement opposés que Neji ne put s'empêcher de stimuler Hinata dans sa quête d'amour. Offusquée dans le manque d'estime que son cousin avait en elle, elle accepta le pari sur le champ.

- Il est où ce petit fainéant ? demanda Neji à sa cousine.

- Pardon!?

- Naruto.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to !

- OUI JE SAIS C'EST QUI! dit Hinata, toute rouge.

- Bah devine! Si tu me réclames ton café c'est parce que t'as réussi à sortir avec non?

- Non.

- QUOI?

- À moitié…

- À MOITIÉ?

Neji avait tellement crié fort que tout le café avait les yeux fixés sur les deux membres de la famille Hyuuga. Cette famille était reconnue pour ses divers recherches concernant les maladies de yeux. D'ailleurs, il était facile de reconnaître les membres de cette noble famille, car ils avaient tous des yeux blancs à l'exception qu' ils n'étaient pas aveugles comme penserait la plupart des gens.

Neji se calma et lui redemanda :

- À moitié ?

- Vouii …

- Explique-moi ça ! Comment peux-tu sortir à moitié avec un garçon!? Il est tranché en deux ?

- Mais non voyons! Que ce que tu peux être bête.

- Alors explique-moi! Tu me fais payer un café pour rien je te rappelles!

- J'ai su qu'il a un œil sur Sakura-chan!

- C'est reparti…

- Comment veux-tu que je m'approche de lui si il aime déjà quelqu'un?

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le sais?

Elle avait hoché la tête avec quelques larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues roses.

- Arg, ne pleure pas! Et Sakura?

- Elle ne l'aime pas.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème?

- Mais Sasuke n'aime pas Sakura!

- Hinata! Une chose à la fois. sinon je ne vais plus rien comprendre.

Neji se plaça confortablement et mit son coude sur la table, sa tête penché, soutenue par sa main droite et ferma les yeux.

- Bon vas-y, je t'écoute de A à Z.

- Pas nécessaire…

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux.

- Et pourquoi?

- Regarde là-bas!

Le Hyuuga se retourna et aperçu Uchiha Sasuke et Haruno Sakura. Tous les deux venaient d'entrer dans le café et aperçurent immédiatement les Hyuuga. Folle de joie, Sakura se mit à leur faire signe de la main et Neji le lui retourna en lui faisant un signe de tête. Puis il se retourna face à sa cousine. Elle s'était vite essuyer les larmes qu'elle venait de verser, en espérant qu'on ne le remarquerait pas. Le couple s'approchèrent d'eux et Sakura se dirigea instantanément vers son amie.

- Hinata! T'as pleuré? NEJI!

Neji se redressa sur la chaise et se leva debout. Il était rare qu'on l'interpelle de cette manière et la seule qui s'amusait à le faire était Tenten.

Tenten…

Puis soudainement, Neji se rassit et se mit un peu à l'écart. Il avait réussi à ne plus penser à elle, mais il devra s'y faire : il était impossible de l'oublier, surtout durant le jour même de son anniversaire de mort.

- Neji! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisse faire pleurer ta propre cousine!

Sakura la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

- Sakura-chan…

- Oui?

- Neji-nisan n'a rien fait.

- Ah bon? Alors qu'il y a-t-il? demanda Sakura en tirant une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir près de Hinata.

Hinata prit quelques minutes avant de répondre, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu briser le silence, Neji parla à sa place.

- Raconte-leur ce que tu as su, Hinata. C'est les personnes parfaites.

- Hyuuga, ne me met pas la dedans, dit le Uchiha pour une première fois. Il finit par prendre une chaise et s'assit à côté de Neji.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, t'es impliqué mon vieux!

- Hn.

- Hinata… tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter! dit Sakura.

- Naruto…

- Oui, Naruto?

Au nom de son meilleur ami, Sasuke se redressa et se positionna confortablement sur la chaise pour pouvoir mieux écouter. Remarquant ça, Neji ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu .

- Apparemment il aime quelqu'un.

- Ah oui? Tu sais c'est qui?

- C'est…

- C'est…?

- …toi.

Sasuke et Sakura figèrent sur place.

- L'enfoiré…

- Sasuke-kun!

- Le jeune homme ignora Sakura et son regard s'était soudainement transformé. Les choses devenaient soudainement intéressantes pour Neji qui s'était transformé en spectateur devant cette scène.

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

- J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui parler et… on a finit par parler sur ce genre de choses…

- Ah.

- Qu'est qu'il y a Sasuke-kun?

- J'ai soudainement une envie folle d'aller lui parler et lui casser deux ou trois dents.

- SASUKE, NON ! C'est sûrement un malentendu. N'est ce pas? Sa-su-ke-kun?

- Hn.

- Dit... je pourrais vous confier Hinata? demanda Neji. J'ai des trucs à régler.

- Ah… concernant le nouvel cas?

- Sakura!

- Oups…

Il était vrai que ces deux là aussi faisaient partis de la police, mais ils n'étaient pas diriger sous le même mentor. D'ailleurs, ils étaient entrés dans la police un an après, ce qui faisait de lui de leur sempai. Le Hyuuga finit par ignorer ce qu'il venait d'entendre, leur dit au revoir et quitta le café.

- Sakura !

- Quoi ?

- BRAVO !

- Bah quoi ? J'avais complètement oublié qu'il ne fallait pas lui en parler avant demain ! Et puis… aujourd'hui ou demain, c'est la même chose non ?

- Je suis de ton avis, mais on a reçu l'ordre de ne pas lui en parler, surtout à Neji !

- Depuis quand est-ce que Uchiha Sasuke suit les ordres ?

- Sakura !

Hinata ne comprenait pas. Elle allait encore à l'université, ne faisait pas partie des troupes policières et avait une vague idée de ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle n'arrêtait pas, depuis que son cousin était parti, de tourné la tête entre les deux au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient. Lassée, elle se mit à leur crier :

«ET MON HISTOIRE DE CŒUR, ON EN FAIT QUOI ? »

À partir du café, Neji se promena seul. Il remarqua que les affiches qui figuraient Tomoyo, étaient partout dans la ville. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Tomoyo faisait la promotion d'un nouveau parfum. Elle était vêtue d'un robe grise, le haut ressemblait à une chemise à manche courte et elle continuait jusqu'aux mi-cuisses. Elle était positionnée sur une jambe alors que l'autre était en l'air et elle tenait le parfum dans ses mains, avec un clin d'œil. Tomoyo chaussait des talons à aiguille et ses bras étaient parsemés de bracelets.

Neji tournait en rond depuis quelques minutes. Il ne savait pas où il pourrait passer son jour de congé. Puis il eut une idée.

Il traversa plusieurs coin de rue, traversa un pont et puis trouva la boutique qu'il voulait, _Fleuriste Yamanaka_. Neji entra et l'odeur des fleurs inondait la boutique. Il y avait de toutes les couleurs et Neji ne savait pas par où commencer. À travers les fleurs, il essaya de repérer la fleuriste. Il y arriva au bout de quelques minutes.

- Ino!

- Hey Neji! Tu veux des fleurs?

- Ouais… lesquelles me conseilles-tu?

- C'est pour quelles occasions?

- Euh…

- Tu ne sais pas, mais tu veux des fleurs?

- Oui.

- D'accord… celles-là sont belles! Qu'en penses-tu?

Ils sont restés plusieurs minutes à contempler les fleurs. Neji finit par choisir des œillets blanches.

- Des œillets?

- Oui.

- Tu sais que ça représente la mort?

- Ouais… mais elles sont belles.

- Bon, comme tu veux. C'est pour qui?

- Ça te regarde pas.

- Tu ne changeras jamais.

- Je ne veux pas l'entendre venant de toi.

- Bon, bon, ça va. Ça te fera 1000 yen.

- QUOI?

- Bah quoi?

- C'est n'importe quoi, j'en ai même pas cinq !

- Je plaisante, je te les offre. De toute façon, personne n'achète vraiment ces fleurs...

- N'importe quoi.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à être poli? Moi qui croyait qu'avec le temps...

- Merci Ino, dit Neji en la coupant.

De nouveaux clients étaient présents dans la boutique et ils commencèrent à observer les fleurs.

- Yamanake-san, lesquelles viennent d'être sorties?

- Tu m'excuses Neji, je vais aller voir.

- Ça va, je vais partir, encore merci.

- De rien, répondit Ino avec un clin d'oeil. Aujourd'hui c'est un important anniversaire!

Elle se dirigea vers le client et se mit a leur montrer les différentes fleurs fraîches en magasin. Neji, ayant ce qu'il voulait, décida de quitter. Il sortit, emportant avec lui les deux fleurs qu'il venait de prendre. Il avait l'intention d'aller au cimetière et faire une visite surprise à son défunt père. Il en avait vraiment envie, surtout depuis qu'il ait observé l'oiseau dans le ciel.

Le soleil ne tardait pas à se coucher, Neji se retrouva déjà devant l'entrée du cimetière. La journée a été longue et il allait bien la terminer en rendant visite à son père et qui sait, peut-être à Tenten aussi... Le jeune homme marcha à travers les centaines de tombes avant d'arriver devant le caveau des Hyuuga. Il resta planter devant la tombe quelques minutes, puis s'agenouilla et de rejoingnit ses mains et se mit à prier. Il ne réussit pas à tout dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, cette journée a été beaucoup trop longue pour lui.

D'abord, il crut que Tenten était toujours en vie, mais ce n'était que sa soeur Tomoyo sur ces affiches publicitaires. Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris était leur mère, elle parlait encore de sa fille aînée comme si elle était toujours parmi nous. Ce n'était pas encore fini, la cadette pensait encore que sa soeur était vivante et que cela mériterait une enquête... Et pour emballer le tout, à sa job, on refusait de lui souffler mots sur le nouvel cas. Vraiment, il ne savait plus ou mettre de la tête.

Neji se releva et déposa les fleurs sur le tombeau.

- Neji ?

- Tomoyo ?

- Ah, tu te rappelles de mon nom !

- On s'est rencontré le matin... Que fais-tu ici ?

- La même chose que toi .

- Tu connaissais mon père ?

- Non! Ah... je ne savais pas pour ton père, mais non je suis venue voir quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui?

- Bah devine?

- Tenten?

- Oui.

- Il me semblait que tu n'y croyais pas à sa mort.

- Oui c'est sûr, mais jusqu'à présent, on ne m'a pas prouvé le contraire...

- Je vois.

- Peut-être que j'ai tort aussi, dit Tomoyo. On me raconte toujours que je lui ressemble mais moi j'en sais rien moi... On me compare à une personne que je n'ai jamais rencontré, c'est trop n'importe quoi.

- Tu veux un café? proposa Neji. Il ne va pas tarder à faire noir, je te raccompagnerais à la maison.

- Oui je veux bien, merci.

Avant de quitter le cimetière, tous les deux passèrent devant la tombe de Tenten. Pour la première fois en un an, Neji rendait visite à Tenten. Il s'approcha du tombeau et le caressa de sa main gauche. Il sentit les caractères forgés sur la pierre et ne put s'empêcher de penser à elle, son sourire, son odeur, ses rires. Elle lui manquait. Tomoyo finit par le tirer du bras, il était resté devant la tombe depuis plusieurs minutes et il ne tardait pas à faire nuit.

_« Ah… si seulement on pouvait te retrouver Tenten, tu ne vois pas comment il souffle? »_

**À suivre…**


End file.
